To Die For
by Romantic Angel
Summary: Hello! This is my new series, TO DIE FOR (TDF). Its a L/J fic. No Romance in this first bit, but there will be some chemistry in the second bit. :-) Please R/R!!!
1. Hogwarts

**To Die For**  


  
Authors Note: Hello all! A brief summary of this story would be that this is a L/J fic. Including MWPP of course and some of my own characters and ideas. Please review afterwards, nice reviews will be posted in the ~*Thanks Section*~ at the end, including a note of personal thanks, only if you personalize the review! Now, read on and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter One: Hogwarts  
  
Lily Evans, sat alone in a small seat in the Hogwarts Express. She looked at the window. At her parents and sister. Her parents looked pleased and were smiling and waving. Her sister, Petunia, had her arms folded over her chest and her face was stuck in an angry scowl. Lily was happy to be leaving to go to a school of magic, no less but was un happy for her sister's sake. Petunia never was one with popularity and good luck. She had a shrewd boyfriend. A beefy young man by the name of Vernon Dursley but this story is not about Petunia. Not at all.   
  
Lily watched as the train rolled out of the station and watched as her family became smaller and smaller till she could no longer see them any more.   
  
Around noon, a woman wheeling a large cart around containing food came into her compartment. Lily looked at the food and decided to buy a pumpkin pastry. She had never tasted a pumpkin pastry in her life but it looked good so she tasted it. It was delicious as she suspected.   
  
Lily was writing in her journal when a girl about her age came in.  
  
"Hi, my name is Lavinia Morwood, what about you?" Lavinia said. She was tall with dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She had small lips and a rosy complection and she seemed nice.  
  
"Lily Evans, nice to meet you." Lily said. Lavinia stuck out her hand and Lily shook it.  
  
"Are you a first year?" Lavinia asked. Lily nodded. "So am I. My mum said that I would probably be placed in Ravenclaw since most of my family has been in there with the exception of my father who was in Gryffindor. I want to be in one of them. How about you?"   
  
Lily, feeling slightly out of place shook her head.   
  
"I was not born into a wizarding family. I don't understand what you mean. Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? What are these things?" Lily asked, trying to sound polite as possible.  
  
"There are four houses in Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You get placed in one of these houses, they serve as places for you to live at your time at Hogwarts. If your brave, you get put into Gryffindor. If your smart, Ravenclaw, if your loyal, Hufflepuff and if your sneaky, then Slytherin." Lavinia explained.   
  
"Oh. I see." Lily said. Lily and Lavinia talked until the train pulled into the station.  
  
"We're here? Took long enough." Lavinia muttered.   
  
"Students, please leave your bags where they are. They will be brought up to Hogwarts after the feast." A loud voice boomed. Lily looked around for speakers but then she remembered, she was in the magical world now.  
  
When Lily and Lavinia got out, they heard a voice calling all first years over. When Lily looked at the man, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. He was a giant!  
  
"Woah, mum and dad told me he was big but I never imagined him to be that big!" Lavinia said. Lily was to surprised for words. "Well, come on then."   
  
"A'ight firs' yea's ova 'ere! Four to a boat 'ow!" The large man roared. Lavinia and Lily took a boat with two other boys.  
  
The water was muggy, and seemed to have something large and noisy swimming in it. Lavinia explained it to be the giant squid.   
  
The large man, (Who Lily found out was named Hargrid) walked the first years to the Hogwarts castle which defiantly looked magical. He knocked twice on large double doors and a woman with a stern face answered.  
  
"Thank-you Hagrid, I'll take them from here." The woman said. "My name is Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. I am not someone to be toyed with, I warn you. The sorting will start momentarily, we shall call you when we're ready."   
  
Lavinia sighed. "Gee, talk about a warm welcome. So, what do you think of Hogwarts?"  
  
Lily smiled, "It looks so magical. Have your parents told you anything else about Hogwarts?"   
  
"A few things. They've got tons of great classes but dad said to make better use of your time during History of Magic. The teacher is a ghost. They have a poltergeist here named Peeves and he is extremely anno-"  
  
Lavinia was cut off as all the first years were thrown onto their backs. Some one pulled the carpet out from under their feet! When Lily looked up, she saw a small transparent man, sitting in the air indian style. He looked down upon them with a pleased look on his face.  
  
"Oooh! Ickle Firsties!" He cackled. This, was undoubtedly Peeves the Poltergeist. Professor McGonagall walked back into the room.  
  
"What are you all doing on your backs? Get up! Its time for the sorting ceremony!" She said. All first years got into single file and followed her into a large room.  
  
Their were four large tables with many children at each one. In the front of the room were many teachers wearing fancy robes and on the stage, was a worn hat.  
  
"I shall call you up. When your name is called, come up here and put on the hat and sit." She explained.  
  
"Angel, Patricia!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW" The hat shouted out the name and children were taken back. It continued on like this for a while.  
  
Finally, Professor McGonagall reached Lily..  
  
"Hmm, hard to tell young Lily..Hmm indeed. Your future shows great bravery...hmm...well if thats what I see then better be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily, stood up dazed and walked towards the Gryffindor table. Lavinia clapped and cheered for her. So did other Gryffindors.  
  
While Lily sat, waiting for Lavinia to be sorted she started talking to a ghost. Named Nick.  
  
"So nice to meet you Lily, I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Call me Nick."  
  
"Hello Nick. How long have you been at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Many, many years."   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lavinia had been sorted. Into Gryffindor. Lily was very thankfull she needed to know someone in her own house!  
  
After the speech, the children ate. The food appeared magically on her plate and was delicious. Lily and Lavinia continued their conversation with Nick for a while, till it was time for everyone to be sent to bed. The Gryffindors followed a boy who had the words "PREFECT" on the top left corner of his robes. He led them through many passageways.  
  
"Stay here, I wanna go up front and ask that prefect something." Lavinia said. Lily stopped and was pushed to the back of the line as Lavinia made her way foward. Lily tried to follow the line and Lavinia but failed and ended up lost, wandering through the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
"Sirius! Come on! Plant the bomb and lets go!" She heard someone say. Bomb? A bomb? That would explode? She followed the voices.  
  
"I wanna find a spot where it would make a good show James! Peter stop whining!" Lily heard another voice say. She turned down the hall and saw a boy with brown hair climbing on a statue with a something that looked like a brown ball in his hand. Three boys were waiting at the bottem. One with sandy blonde hair, who was very tall. Another with wild jet black hair who was a little smaller and a very small boy who was biting his nails viciously. She walked toward them, ducking to stay out of view.  
  
"Sirius hurry up! Oh, good spot. Now hit the timer!" The boy with sand blonde hair said.  
  
"Calm down Remus." The boy who was probably Sirius said. Lily walked closer towards them. She walk almost in their view.   
  
"Hello? Can you help me?" The three boys turned quickly and looked at Lily.  
  
"Bloody hell! She might tell. Oh no and its gonna go off! Sirius jump down! Quick!" The boy with wild jet black hair said. Sirius jumped down from the statue and the brown ball he had been holding started ticking. Lily took a step back.  
  
Three of the boys ran as fast as they could and Lily didn't know what to do. The boy with sandy blonde hair, grabbed her arm and ran quickly.  
  
"What are you doing? Can you tell me how to get to my house?" She asked as they ran.  
  
"I'm saving you from a big mess and danger of being given a weeks worth of detentions what house you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor. What do you mean?"  
  
"RUN! FOLLOW ME!" The boy dove into a hole in the wall and Lily followed. They slid down a passage way till they caught up with the three other boys.  
  
"What did you bring her for?"  
  
"She might get us into trouble"  
  
"SHH!"   
  
The pushed open a spot in the wall and Lily found herself in a room, with large, over stuffed arm chairs, a glowing fire. On one wall there was a huge sign with a lion on it.  
  
WELCOME ALL GRYFFINDOR FIRST YEARS!  
  
She had made it to the common room. Thanks to these boys.  
  
"Lily! There you are! Where did you go?" Lavinia rushed over to her.  
  
"I guess I lost my way. I followed these boys back." Lily explained. Lavinia eyed the boys carefully.  
  
"Excellent choice Lily!" Lavinia looked excited. Lily looked confused. Then she noticed the sandy haired boy walking over to her.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin, second year. I saved you from the detentions just now. And you are?" He stuck out his hand. Lily shook it.  
  
"Lily Evans. First year." She explained.  
  
"Sirius! James! Peter. Meet our new friend!" Remus said. The three boys he had been with walked over to her.  
  
"This is James, Sirius and Peter." They all nodded and started talking to Remus. Lavinia pulled on her robes and motioned for Lily to come upstairs to bed.  
  
When they got upstairs and into their Pajamas, Lily wrote in her journal and eventually, she felt sleepy. And she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: Well? What did you think? Excuse any errors. Please review. Remember, you'll be put into my ~*Thanks Section*~ if you do a nice review. Any suggestions? Tell me in the review! Next part, to come out soon. More MWPP don't worry!


	2. Mischief With The Marauders.

To Die For  
  
Authors Note: I'm so happy most of you liked the first chapter. I just wanna get one thing cleared up, Yes Lily and James were head boy and head girl but, in my story I said James was older then Lily. I got this small idea from another J/L writer. Some events and future stories will lead to them being in the same year. In this chapter, Remus and Lily continue there friendship and Lily figures out his true identity. We see a lot of MWPP and Lavinia tells Lily a secret.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot. The characters belong to JKR. With the exception of Lavinia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter Two: Mischief with the Marauders.   
  
Lily's first week at Hogwarts was one of the best weeks she had ever had. Of course they didn't think twice about giving a lot of homework and of course they were very strict but she learned magic. Magic! Lily learned that she wasn't great at potions, but magnificent at charms. She was the first in her class to turn a match into a needle.  
  
Lavinia was the good one at potions, and often helped Lily with memorizing ingredients. Unfortunately for Lily, there was a boy in Slytherin who also had potions with her. And as disgusting as it sounds, he developed a crush on her. This boy's name was Severus Snape. He taunted James, Sirius, Remus and Peter in the halls. Jealous of James the most. Lily never understood boys and love. When she was little, she vowed never to fall in love.  
  
"Hullo Lily, Hullo Lavinia. How are your classes going?" Remus said. Everyone was in the common room, except Sirius and James.  
  
"Hello Remus, classes are so interesting!" Lily said, speaking for herself and Lavinia.  
  
"Great. I was wondering, have you two had your flying lessons yet?" He asked them. They shook their heads. "Have you ever been to a Quidditch game?"   
  
"Nope. What is Quidditch?" Lily asked. Lavinia and Remus went into description of the game.   
  
"Well, I was wondering, James is the new seeker and Sirius and I don't want to be sitting alone so, would you like to come watch with us?" He asked. Lily studied Remus carefully. His eyes were moving between Lavinia and Lily but seemed to linger at Lavinia.  
  
"Sure. Since Lily has never been to one, I think she might like it." Lavinia answered. Remus gave them a big smile.   
  
"Great. Its tomorrow at seven. Meet us down on the Gryffindor side." Remus said, then went off to talk with Peter and James.  
  
"Lily! Remus Lupin, friends with James and Sirius just asked us to hang out with them! At the Quidditch game!" Lavinia squealed .Lily laughed.  
  
"Its just a Quidditch game! And Remus is my friend!" Lily said, although deep down she was very happy she was making good friends.   
  
"Ooh, well then I'm glad your friends with him. He IS kinda cute!" Lavinia said. Lily rolled her eyes and she and her friend went upstairs.  
  
_  
Dear Mum, Dad, and Petunia,   
  
School is so wonderful! I am good at charms and not so great at potions. I have made a few friends as well! Lavinia Morwood, is my best friend here and Remus Lupin. He saved me from a weeks worth detentions on my first day here. Tomorrow we are going to a Qudditch game which is a game played on brooms! Miss you much!   
  
Your daughter and sister,   
  
Lily_  
Lily looked at the letter before tying it on the school owl's leg. She  
smiled as the bird flew off in the distance. She smiles as the   
bird flew off. Looking back on the past events she realized she was ver lucky. She was training to be a witch, she was making very good friends and it looked like luck was with her.  
  
The next day, Lily woke up a little later then usual. Lavinia was in the shower so Lily had to wait. Sitting on her bed, she picked up her journal and leafed through the pages. She had written in her journal a lot since she came to Hogwarts. When she was reading one of her previous entries something blue fell out of her book.  
  
A moon chart? Lily thought. What was a moon chart doing in her book? It was this months chart and the full moon was circled in red. Why would anyone need a moon chart? She laughed quietly. The only person who would need a moon chart would probably be a werewolf! Her laughter stopped. Her breath deepened and she looked around. Could Lavinia be a werewolf? No. She couldn't be a werewolf! Its been a full moon before and nothing ever happened to Lavinia. Then who could it be?  
  
"Want the shower now?" Lavinia came out, her hair wet. Should she tell her about the moon chart? Later.  
  
"Yea. Thanks." Lily slid her journal back in her night table.  
  
Lily had some serious thinking to do. The warm water ran through her red hair and down her back. Her muscles relaxed and she began to think about who might need a moon chart. Hmm. After classes I think I'll visit the library. They should have some books on werewolves in there.  
  
She wanted to tell Lavinia but, didn't want her to jump to conclusions. Also Lavinia could be very chatty and if Lily did find out who was a werewolf, she was sure that person wouldn't want it spread around.  
  
"Hey Lily!" Remus was walking down the stairs with James and Sirius. Lily turned around and smiled.   
  
"Hi Remus. Hello Sirius, James," Lily said. The boys smiled at her.  
  
"Are you and Lavinia still coming to the match?" Remus asked. Lily nodded. "Great. James is gonna kill those Slytherins!" James smiled.  
  
"You guys have no idea how long I've been training. Since the beginning of school for almost every night." He said. Lily was surprised. This was the first time she had actually heard James speak. Lily smiled.  
  
"I'm sure. Do you guys know who is on the Slytherin team?" Lily asked, trying to sound intrested.  
  
"Um..Lucious Malfoy." Sirius said. He nodded in the direction of the Slytherins. Snape was showing off, and Lucius was sitting next to him.  
  
"Well, see you at the game." Remus said. Sirius and James smiled and waved.  
  
Maybe not only Remus was becoming her friend. Maybe Sirius and James were as well.  
  
After classes, Lily told Lavinia she had to get something in the library and went off to do a quick research on werewolves.  
  
She leafed through many books. Werewolves of our time. Mystery of the Wolf. Werewolves! Not your friends! Beware of the Werewolf.  
  
"Hi Lily," Lily looked up and saw James.   
  
"Hello" She said. She returned to her book.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked. Should she tell him?  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" She asked him. He pulled the chair next to her out, sat down and nodded. "I found a moon chart in my diary, and I think it might belong to someone who is a werewolf." James looked as if he might laugh but then he turned serious.  
  
"A werewolf, eh? Mind if I take this? Sirius has a finger print kit and we could do some dusting." He said. He picked up the chart. Lily wanted to keep it for herself but then decided, he was a second year and probably knew best.  
  
"Alright." She finally said. James beamed.  
  
"Ok, See you at the game Lily." He said and with that, he was gone. Lily sat there thinking for a minute then put the books back and decided to go tell Lavinia.  
  
While walking back, she had time to think. The werewolf would have to be in Gryffindor because she only brought it into the common room and left it in her dorm. At least she had it narrowed down. A new thought struck her. Could it be James? Sirius? Remus? Peter? Lily had been hanging out with them lately. Now she had it even more narrowed down.  
  
"Secret of Merlin" She said to the fat lady. The fat lady swung open and Lily climbed in side. Lily, noticed that James was no where in sight. Probably changing for the game. She thought. Lily climbed up the stairs to the girls dorm and saw Lavinia applying heavy make up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lily asked. She sat down on her bed and toyed with the ribbons on her pillow.  
  
"What? You don't like it?" Lavinia asked. She turned around and Lily had to try hard to keep from laughing. Lavinia had green eye shadow, with mascara and red lipstick.  
  
"I like your natural look better." Lily said. Lavinia turned and looked at herself.  
  
"Your right. Does it look that bad?"She asked. Lily smiled gently.  
  
"Frankly, I think you look a little like a clown." She explained. Lavinia walked into the bathroom and washed it off.  
  
"Well, I don't want to look like a clown." She mumbled. "Anyway, what's up?"  
  
"I need to tell you something." Lily said. Lavinia nodded, prompting her to go on. "Well, this morning while you were in shower I was looking through my diary and a moon chart fell out" Lavinia looked at her weird. "Well, I thought the only person who would have one would be a werewolf. Then I remembered that we're in the wizarding world and that werewolves do exist. So just now I was thinking about them and I narrowed my suspects down to Remus, James, Sirius and Peter."   
  
"Ooh! Lily that is so unbelievable. Are you sure? Hey, after the game, we can follow where they go and see if one is really a werewolf!" Lavinia said. "Oh! Look, we have to get going down to the Quidditch field!"  
  
Lily got off of her bed and walked down the stairs, out the door and in the direction of the Quidditch field. So many people were there. Children we're running out the doors to see the match and trying to get good seats. Lily and Lavinia climbed the large stairs and walked through the Ravenclaw side to the Gryffindor side.  
  
"How are we going to spot them in this?" Lily shouted to Lavinia.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, how are we going to see them?" Lavinia pointed where Sirius, Remus and Peter were waving there arms madly, looking at them. Lily and Lavinia slowly made there way over to them.   
  
"When is the game starting?" Lavinia shouted at Remus.  
  
"Five minutes!" He shouted back. They settled in their seats and waited.  
  
"So, is James any good?" Lily shouted to Remus. Sirius answered.  
  
"I'll say! We've been watching him from our rooms! He's excellent!"  
Finally, the game started and the Gryffindor team came out. Everyone was wearing scarlet, the Gryffindor colors and James followed the team captain.  
  
"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch screeched. "PHTTTT!" The whistle blew. Lily watched the who Gryffindor team. They were excellent. James was defiantly good. He wove in and out of people.  
  
"What's he looking for?" Lily said.   
  
"The Golden Snitch!" Remus said. By this time, the crowd noise had died down and everyone cheered when a goal was scored. James looked around like an eagle, he dove out of the way when bludgers came to near, he left people in a daze. He was excellent.  
  
"He caught the snitch!" Sirius jumped up, spilling his juice. Remus jumped up shortly after as did Peter.  
  
"Alright James!" Lavinia cried. Lily beamed.  
  
"Woo!" She hollered. James stuck his fist in the air, beaming. The golden snitch began to beat its wings fiercely against James' hand.  
  
Gryffindors poured onto the field congratulating everyone. Slytherins just booed. Lily and Lavinia ran out onto the field to congratulate the team.  
  
"Lily! Did you see it?" James asked. He was sweating and panting.  
  
"See your catch? Yea great job!" She said. James smiled at Lavinia before taking off with Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
  
Lily was about to walk off when Lavinia grabbed her arm.  
  
"Shh! We have to follow them!" Lavinia said. Then Lily remembered there little plan and snuck off with Lavinia after them. Making sure to stay out of site.  
  
The boys waited while James went into the locker room. He came out in regular robes and walked off. But they didn't go back into the castle. When they got out of the stadium, Remus started to clutch his side and the boys grabbed his shoulders. They led him over to the Whomping Willow and Remus his a knot and a trap door opened up. He climbed in.  
  
"Lavinia, if we're going to find out what's going on, then you follow James, Sirius and Peter and I'll follow Remus. OK?" She said. Lavinia nodded and sneaked off after the boys. Lily grabbed a large stick and hit the knot the boys had hit to freeze the tree. The trap door opened up and Lily climbed in.  
  
The place she entered was dirty and very torn apart. At the time, Lily should have realized that Remus was the werewolf and that she should turn back immediately but curiosity got the better of her and she continued on.   
  
She started hearing shrieks and moans but figured it was probably ghosts.  
  
She began to hear scratching and continued on. How wrong she was to move on.  
  
The tunnel came to a close and a small door stood in front of her. She opened it slowly and crept inside.  
  
The place was dirty, and howls were coming from the other side of the room. Lily should have stopped right there. She should have turned and ran away. But she didn't and there on the other side of the couch was the werewolf. Or Remus.  
  
The werewolf lunged at her and she fell back. Knocked unconscious...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Authors Note: Ahhh A cliff hanger. So? What did ya think? Good? Bad? Suggestions? Tell me in the review!  
  
  


~*Thanks Section*~  


Phoenix(Ack! Sorry it was kinda predictable for you! Make sure to check out up-coming chapters of TDF ok?) Angel of Music ( Spell Check is quickly becoming a friend of mine) Aurora (Don't Worry, the to die for stage is coming quicker then you think!) Kate 91molloyk@cls@.org.uk (I'm so glad you liked it! I made this one long because of your review! It inspired me to do as long as I could)


	3. Love, Joy, Pain, Hate-Four Great Mysteri...

**Authors Note:** I am soo sorry I haven't written for a while. I was so busy! But, do not fear I am writing and writing and the next chapter has arrived! Now, I'm sure your all wondering what happens to Lily? Well, to find out read on!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Normal disclaimers apply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hmm. We are very lucky. No bites, no scratches! She is one lucky girl. Remus could have killed her." Lily heard someone say. She had woken up just now and someone was inspecting her.  
  
What happened? Oooh. I'm sore. Where am I again? Thoughts like these were running through her head. Finally she decided to "wake up"  
  
"Hmm? Where am I?" She mumbled. Her vision was blurring but quickly focusing back in.  
  
"Lay back, please. You need to rest." Madam Pomfrey said pushing her back gently. "You were unconscious for a couple of hours. A werewolf knocked you over."  
  
Suddenly it dawned on Lily what happened. She had gone after Remus and found out he was a werewolf. She began checking herself for bite marks.  
  
"Calm down. No, he didn't bite or scratch you. He just knocked you over." Madam Pomfrey said shoving a nasty liquid down her throat. Just then, Lily realized Dumbledore was in the room. He got up.  
  
"Poppy, could I talk to Miss Evans alone please?" He said politely. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Now Albus! She needs her rest and she is MY patient." She argued.  
  
"I only need a few minutes, Poppy." He said putting up one hand to slow down her comments.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, I feel ok." Lily put in. Madam Pomfrey shook her head and walked out of the room.  
  
Dumbledore turned towards Lily. "Lily, how did you find yourself in the Shrieking Shack. Please do not lie."   
  
"Well, you see sir, it all began when I found a moon chart in my diary..." She went on and told him the whole story."  
  
"Lily, you must not tell anyone that Remus is a werewolf. Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew know though but have not told anyone. If this gets out, it could mean trouble for Remus. Understood?"  
  
Lily's mouth was dry. She nodded and just as Dumbledore was leaving she regained her sense.  
  
"Um..Professor?" She began. He looked back. "How come Remus didn't, bite me?" She said. The professor smiled.  
  
"Mr. Potter. He came and found you and brought you back up." He answered. Lily nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Lily was allowed out of the infirmary her first thought was to find Lavinia to tell her Remus was a werewolf but then remembered  
what her professor said and forgot about that. Instead she went looking for James Potter to thank him.  
  
She went on her route to Breakfast and found him sitting in his normal seat with his friends. She went over to him.  
  
"James?" She said timidly. He looked up. He didn't have his normal smile on his face he looked, upset.  
  
"Yea?" He said lazily. She shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Um..I wanted to thank-you for the thing with the Womping Willow." She said. He stood up and grabbed his book bag.  
  
"Its nothing. Glad everythings perfect for you." He said. He turned and walked out of the Great Hall. Lily's smile faltered and she turned to his friends.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" She asked. Remus shifted and Sirius coughed.  
  
"Well, the captain found a better seeker and moved his position to a chaser on the Quidditch team. He is really upset about it." Remus said. Lily frowned.  
  
"Who is the new seeker?" She asked. Sirius coughed and slightly raised his hand.  
  
"Me." He said simply. Lily paused for this to sink in.  
  
"Well, it must be pretty bad for James but, um, congratulations Sirius." She said. He squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled. She walked off to find Lavinia. Slightly upset about the conversation she just had the Marauders.   
  
"You have no idea how worried I was!" Lavinia exclaimed when Lily found her. She was sitting at the far end of the table.  
  
"I don't know your part of the story." Lily said to Lavinia. She smiled.  
  
"Well, I followed them back to the common room and then most of them wanted to go back to bed. So I realized none of them could be a werewolf and obviously it was Remus, I began to go to bed then I realized that you went after Remus and you could be in trouble, so I went running for Dumbldore's office and ran into James on the way. He asked me where I was going and I asked him were Dumbledore's office was I told him the whole story and he ran after you." Lavinia explained. Lily smiled.  
  
"You know, James is kinda cute.." Lavinia muttered. Lily was taken back.   
  
"You like James?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yea, a little, I guess." Lavinia shrugged. "Remus is cute to though." Lily laughed remembering the vow she made when she was little. Never fall in love. It seemed so immature then.   
  
Weeks after this conversation, Lily and Lavinia were sitting in the common room studying for transfiguration. It was a few weeks before Christmas.  
  
"I am never going to get this!" Lily wailed. She was sitting by the fire. Transfiguration was her worst subject.  
  
"Lil, calm down! Its like this.." Lavinia showed Lily how to perform the spell properly but Lily still could not do it.  
  
"Lily, I don't know what to say. Keep practicing at it. If it fails then, go to McGonagall" Lavinia said. Lily gave up.  
One night, before Christmas, Hogwarts woke up to find it self, covered in snow! Lily and Lavinia (already on break) decided to start up a Gryffindor Snowball fight.  
  
It was brisk enough to get your blood rushing outside. Lily wore sweat pants and a sweat shirt, boots and her winter cloak and gloves but not even this could keep her fingers from freezing.  
  
The Marauders bewitched snowballs to follow most of the Slytherin students and teachers every where. The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff students were very pleased with this trick.  
  
Fortunately James had gotten over the shock of being moved down to a Chaser's position and used every waking moment to practice and be prepared for the next match. Lily would come downstairs to find him asleep in an arm chair several nights. She would simply cover him with a blanket and go back to bed.  
  
On Christmas morning, Lily woke to finding a bundle of presents at the foot of her bed. She hadn't been expecting this.  
  
"Presents!" Lavinia exclaimed that morning. Lily pulled herself out of bed.   
  
"Not exactly what I was expecting." Lily muttered. She tore open her first present. It was a winter coat and candy from her parents. Lily liked the coat (think the winter coat Lara Croft had in the moving Tomb Raider, only green with fur lining!) It was green and had fur lining and brought out her eyes. Lily moved to her next present. It was from Petunia which was rare. It turned out to be a used brush Petunia had from a while ago. Some of her hair was still in it! Lily picked it out and put it on her table. After that, was her present from Lavinia. It was a hand sewn purse that was green with little white lilies all over it. Lily smiled and gave Lavinia a hug. Finally, her present from the Marauders. They had each given her a separate one. From Remus, a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor beans, and Droobles Best Blowing Gum, From Peter Dungbombs (Lily stuffed them under Lavinia's bed for a surprise) from Sirius was a bag full of fake wands, and candies that tried hard not to get in your mouth, and finally, from James was a book, when she opened it, it started glowing and little lilies flew up like sparks and covered her. She turned the next page and realized it was a book towards easy Transfiguration.   
  
Lily dressed quickly and she and Lavinia went downstairs for Breakfast.   
  
After breakfast, Lily and Lavinia went outside. The lake froze over so they Lily decided she would teach Lavinia to ice-skate.  
  
"Ok, steady now..slowly..good now glide..oops, don't fall. Glide.." Lily muttered slowly teach Lavinia how to skate.  
  
"Lets face it, I can't skate for my life! My butts sore, can we go in now!" Lavinia asked. Lily, being very determined put her hands hips and gave Lavinia a look. "Fine, once more then we go in?"   
  
"Fine. Now, GLIDE!" Lily said sounding exasperated.   
  
This time, instead of falling, Lavinia glided. Lily clapped.   
  
"Excellent." Lily said. She and Lavinia skated around a little longer before heading in.  
  
That night, Lily came down to the common room to open a letter from her parents. To her surprise it was from the ministry.  
  


_Dear Miss Evans,   
  
We unfortunately have horrible news to bring. Last night, Lord Voldemort came to your parent's home, murdering them both. You sister, however survived since she had been in the basement and Voldemort had not known about the basement. For the time you are on holiday from Hogwart's You will stay with The Morwoods. We hope we have not disturbed anything and are very sorry over your tragic loss.  
Sincerely,   
Ministry of Magic_  


  
  
Lily stared at the letter and reread it before breaking down into sobs. She had been crying for about a half an hour before James, Sirius and Remus came downstairs. Not know what happened James confronted her.  
  
"Hey Lily. First year love got ya down? Some guy break your heart." James' laughed not realized this caused Lily to cry more.  
  
Just then a dungbomb was let off right under Lily. James, Sirius and Remus wooped with laughter at this effect. Lily however, was very, very upset and lashed out.  
  
"I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER!" She screamed, still crying dramatically. She ran back up to her dorm, leaving the letter behind. Sirius picked it up.  
  
"Blimey." He said reading it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
**Authors Note:** Well, cliff hanger. The hate part of this love/hate story is obviously coming in. Read and Review. I apologize for my delay!


End file.
